


Sleepless nights

by MikasButt



Series: Kouao week 2015 [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kouao Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikasButt/pseuds/MikasButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba has trouble sleeping, but luckily Koujaku is there to help him fall asleep.<br/>(KouAo Week "childhood" prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless nights

A few years had passed since the day that Koujaku had first warded off the bullies that pulled his hair and made fun of him. That day was the start of their lifelong friendship. From that day on, they became the best of friends. Now they were laying on Aoba's bed, around midnight, Koujaku was sound asleep, whilst Aoba was wide awake, still unable to fall asleep. 

 

He had rolled over, to face Koujaku in the cramped space the two of them were in. It was rather uncomfortable, really, but Aoba didn't mind much. He glanced over at the still sleeping Koujaku and smiled, it was very clear why he was popular with girls. He had a face that could allow him to get away with almost anything if he tried hard enough. 

 

Aoba shifted his gaze, after he had caught himself staring, at his best friend no less. It was difficult, really not to stare, really, so it wasn't odd, was it? Aoba had seen lots of other kids his age staring at him. 

 

He was stirred out of his thoughts by Koujaku, who had woken up, and was now sitting up beside him. He turned to Aoba, quirking an eyebrow at him before he spoke. 

 

"Can't sleep, Aoba?" 

 

"No, not tired" Aoba replied, shrugging. 

 

"Well then we can stay up together, until we both fall asleep." Koujaku replied. "How does that sound?" 

 

Aoba smiled and then nodded at his offer. 

 

"Deal" 

 

\--- 

 

The two of them eventually fallen asleep twenty minutes later, cuddling each other close, unknowingly.


End file.
